Nightmare
by cloepurple14
Summary: Set in Bitter Blood whilst Myrnin is trapped in the Oubliette (well) . CLYRNIN ClairexMyrnin


**Myrnin's POV**

I fell again as I tried to escape Oliver's trap; again. _You can do this Myrnin__, _I reassured myself, but the amount of pain soaring through by body told me differently. Yes, it was only broken bones and they would heal eventually but this had happened each time I tried to escape. As I slouched against the cold, stone wall I was reminded of how hungry I was… so very hungry. Even a rat sounded appetizing to me, right now, and I smiled at that thought.

_I can't just lie here helpless, weak. I have to try._ I opened my eyes, sat up straight and a sharp pain spiraled up my spine.

"Arghhh!", I punched the wall in front of me, ignoring the pain of my knuckles shattering under the impact. I was drained, hungry and alone; so very alone.

"Oh Claire," I sighed and rested my head against the wall behind me, "I can't take this anymore, I'm not strong enough" I paused and sighed, " I need you Claire". I looked down at my recently discarded slippers by my side.

"I don't suppose you know where little Claire is?" There was no answer. They had abandoned me too; just like Claire. A scratching sound echoed down the walls of the well and the grate shifted. No doubt Oliver had come to torment me some more. From the amount of light leaking down into the well it was around midday and I had to hide my face to avoid the sunlight. I felt something brush against my shoulder and I turned to find a rope ladder. It started at the top by the grate which was now, once again, over the opening; trapping me in here.

"Myrnin?" A small calm voice came from the darkness above him. _I knew this voice, _I smiled and turned to my slippers, "Don't worry, we'll be ok now" I told them.

"Who are you talking to?" Claire asked as she jumped down from the ladder. I gestured to my slippers and that made her laugh. Her laugh belonged to that of an angel and it always made me smile.

"I got lonely, very lonely Claire without you"

"Well, I'm here now" she sat down next to me in this small well shaft and rested her head on my shoulder. She was incredibly the close and I hugged her; I couldn't help it. All of these weeks spent alone and hungry in the dark. I felt like crying, so I did.

**Claire's POV**

I hated seeing him like this. It reminded me of the days in which illness sent him crazy and like those times, he needed me. I put my arms around him and cradled him as he cried.

"It's ok," I reassured him, "I'm here now". His arms tightened around my waist but I didn't shrug him off, I just hugged him tighter.

"Oh Claire, you have no idea" He trailed off. I kissed the top of his head and he sat up again. His eyes were shut and his head rested back against the wall.

It was at this moment I realized the state that he was in. Even I with my human vision could see that he was in bad shape. His hair was knotted, his clothes were ripped and torn and he was pale. I mean even paler than his normal vampire self; or not so normal. I reached out my hand, stroked his cheek, his eyes opened and unlike mine his was full of sadness and hunger. I took his hand in mine and brushed a thumb over the surface of his cool skin. His whole body went stiff and he pulled his hand away- injured. _Of course he was injured. Myrnin wasn't the type to sit still and give up. _

"You need to heal"

"Believe me, Claire, I would if I could but I can't. Not yet"

**Myrnin's POV**

I knew what she was suggesting but I couldn't allow it, I couldn't hurt my little Claire. I'd taken her blood before and I was only just able to stop. It was dangerous but so very tempting; especially with someone as irresistible as Claire.

"I can help you" Claire rolled up the sleeve of her jumper revealing her skin. I took hold of her hand.

"I couldn't possibly do it my dear, I'm so very hungry. I wouldn't be able to stop"

"I trust you Myrnin. My friends think I'm crazy because of it and who knows, maybe I am. But I want to help you Myrnin, I can't stand to see you like this because I love you".

I'd suddenly felt like dancing. I had loved Claire from the beginning, I always had. She was smart, extremely smart and she had always been there for me. I cupped her warm, soft face in my hands and kissed her. It wasn't rushed like it was last time and this time it was even more perfect. Well as perfect as you could get at the bottom of a well. She gasped when my lips touched hers but she didn't pull away, instead, she rested her hands on my chest and kissed me back.

**Claire's POV**

I felt his cold, muscular chest under both my hands and his shirt then I moved my hands to feel his stomach. I found the buttons on his shirt and began undoing them one by one. I broke away from the kiss to look at his chest. Damn, I hated the dark. I couldn't see much but from what I could make out he was incredible. He wasn't well built like Shane and yet he was even more beautiful.

**Myrnin's POV**

Claire was examining me and from the huge smile on her face see liked what she saw. I was admiring he face when she brought out a knife- not silver coated. It didn't shock me that she had a knife on her person as it was normal for many Morganville residents to carry one.

"No" I begged her, "Claire you don't understand I'm so hungry that once I do I won't be able to stop. Let's wait for the sun to set and you can take me to the blood bank. I love you Claire, please don't make me do this"

She paused and then made a horizontal cut across her neck. Blood seeped to the surface and my instincts took over. I wrapped one arm around her waist and the other holding her head in place and I bit her. From the moment my teeth sank into her skin it was bliss, the taste of her blood was overwhelming.

"Myrnin" Claire's voice was faint and I could feel her body going limp but I didn't stop. I couldn't. I was so very hungry. Her blood was divine and it belonged to me now; every single drop.

"Myrnin" she begged. She was crying now but I ignored that and continued. Soon there was no more blood left and I savored the taste on my taste buds. I dropped Claire, stood up and started to climb the ladder, a smile on my face. I was revived and I was free of this place once and for all.

xXx

My eyes snapped open and my eyes scanned the interior around me. It was still the same boring stone interior of the well. I realized I was panting and I wiped the sweat from my forehead. It was just a dream I realized. I wasn't free but more importantly Claire was alive and safe- I hoped.

"Oh Claire, my love" I looked up at the grate, "find me. Please find me"


End file.
